


by the sword

by artificial



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Bringing the past to the future, But it's a modern world, Gen, Traditional Clothes, Yifan’s Birthday Week 2020, You know Chinese street style?, alternative universe, yeah like that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:14:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27251776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artificial/pseuds/artificial
Summary: Yifan has lived majority of his adult life as Kris, the sword-wielding vigilante, and now that he’s so close to his wedding day, he must figure out if he should tell his fiancé the truth of who he is.
Kudos: 5
Collections: Challenge #9 — Behind the Mask





	by the sword

There is one more secret he needs to share. 

As he walks through his siheyuan, Yifan can’t help but feel a sense of dread as the days counting down to his wedding nears to zero. He knew every little thing about him, except for one thing. It’s the one thing he avoided telling him, putting every excuse to the front that he could muster.

But things have begun to come to light and he has to make a choice now—tell him the truth or risk his relationship for his secret.

It’s a life threatening situation. Yifan hadn’t expected to meet the man of his dreams, much less ask for his hand in marriage.

For the majority of his adult life, he spent his days working as a conglomerate during the day and spent his nights being a vigilante. In the middle of all the chaos, Yifan met him. A manager’s assistant who made sure to keep things running smoothly, keeping all his cards under his sleeve before taking each one out.

During that time, he lived in his hotel. Coming and going without worrying of his employees finding out about his identity. If anything, they think he’s a workaholic. With the only change being, he goes home to be with his fiancé.

“You’re hiding something from me.” It came out one day during breakfast. Yifan’s mind wanders off to the night before, frustrated with the criminal’s escape.

It caught him by surprise, his eyebrows raising. His beloved sat in front of him in a beautiful blue hanfu, his shoulder length hair framing his face beautifully. There was an indent between his eyebrows and a frown on his lips. There was glint in his eyes, a suspicion.

It was then Yifan realized he couldn’t keep up his double life under lock for long.

He thought long about it, weighed his options but the man he loves is sharper than he looks. He would never forgive him for keeping a secret as big as this one, purposely risking his life.

As a man with money, it would be easier to use his contacts and money to move politics in his favor, but government officials move slowly and he isn’t a patient man. He wants things to move quickly, especially in justice. He took up the sword in order to create his own justice, dawning armor and (unintentionally) became the police department’s #1 target.

_ I should tell him _ , he thinks. He sighs, looking down at his feet. There is no other way.

Hearing footsteps behind him, Yifan turns around to see his fiancé. His heart speeds up seeing him in a white Tang suit, his hair held in a topknot. They’re both getting ready to leave for work, but Yifan knows it’s now or never.

“Ready?” He asks.

The world outside awaits them. He can almost hear the sound of cars moving outside, the click of cell phones, and the rapid movements of trains.

_ Tell him already _ . “Not yet. I want to tell you something.”

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope it’s clear that in this universe, Chinese people never stopped wearing their traditional clothing. It’s traditional clothes and building structure but with modern technology—think something like steampunk.


End file.
